Love & Lies
by Troian-Bells
Summary: Spencer and Toby are strictly just friends, right? Or so they think. SPOBY. AU. Rated M for swearing.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: My other story isn't very popular, at all. So, I was thinking you might like this one better. So the main cast will be, Spencer, Toby, Alison, Jason, Hanna and Caleb. Second to main will be Jason, Mona, Noel, Aria, Ezra, Emily, Samara, Jenna and Wren.

_Chapter 1_

"Uh, sorry, you're what?" Spencer said, wide eyed.

Wren sighed, "Spencer..." He began in his thick British accent. "I'm in love with..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you said, I just can't believe it." Spencer said, standing up. "We were together for three years, Wren! How... why... when..." She couldn't finish any of her sentences.

Wren looked at her, "Are you gonna finish any of those sentences or..." Spencer shot him a death glare and he backed down. "Sorry."

"Who is it?" She asked, biting her lip.

Wren inhaled a breath, "I don't think you want me to tell you."

"What? Why?" Spencer narrowed her eyes.

"It might ruin your friendship with her..."

"Okay, seriously? I'm going to see you walking around holding hands, kissing... I'm going to find out sooner or later." Spencer replied. "You may aswell just tell me..."

Wren grabbed her hand, "Okay Spencer, but please... Don't be mad."

Spencer snatched her hand away, "Don't be mad? That's like shooting someone then telling them to stop bleeding."

Wren rolled his eyes, "It's Jenna."

"Jenna? As in Jenna Marshall?" Spencer's eyes went wide.

"Yeah." Wren whispered, "I'm sorry."

Spencer's eyes filled with tears, "How could she do this to me? I'm supposed to be one of her best friends! I can't believe this." She ran her hands down her face, and stood up. "I need to go."

"Please don't say anything to Jenna. She doesn't even know that I've broke up with you, she told me not too." Wren said, standing up with her.

Spencer pressed her lips together, "I just need some time alone."

Wren nodded and watched as she left his apartment.

Soon enough, Spencer found herself at Jason and Alison's bar. After their parents moved away, they got the bar and both co-owned it. She sat down at the bar and slammed her bag down. She rested her arms on the bar, and put her head down on them.

"Spence? What's wrong?" Alison asked, in her feminine voice.

"My life's shit." Spencer mumbled. "Wren dumped me."

Alison's eyes went wide, "He what? Why?"

"He's in love with someone else." Spencer's voice cracked. She finally looked up towards Alison.

"Oh sweetie..."

Spencer shook her head, "That's not the best of it. The girl he's in love with? Yeah, it's Jenna."

"Sweetie, there's no use crying over a boy that isn't worth your tears." Ali said leaning against the counter. She wiped Spencer's tears away, "Maybe you should talk to Jenna."

Spencer sighed, "Hmm, sure. But first, can I have a vodka soda?"

"You sure can." Alison smiled, retreating behind the counter and making Spencer's drink. Just as she placed it in front of her friend, Jason came up behind the bar.

"Hey girls." He smiled. "Ali, can you handle this for a couple hours? I have a date with Mona."

Alison nodded, "Yeah sure. Go, have fun."

"Thanks." Jason grinned, then looked at Spencer, who was downing her drink. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine." Ali replied, checking her watch. "You're going to be late." She said, pushing him away.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you later." He replied, and left.

"Can I have another?" Spencer asked. Ali sighed.

"You just go easy on these." Alison said, and got an eye roll of Spencer.

"Yes, mum."

-A couple hours and six vodka soda's, and three yager bomb shots later-

Hanna and Caleb walked into the bar, and spotted Spencer surrounded by glasses. "There you are!" Hanna exclaimed, "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Here I am." Spencer giggled, "And there are you."

Hanna shook her head with a slight smile on her face, "I can't believe you got drunk without me." She sat beside Spencer.

"Sorry Hanna-banana." Spencer pouted, and Caleb laughed slightly sitting on the other side of Spencer. She turned to face him, "Caleb! You're here too." She grinned, hugging him.

Caleb laughed and picked up her glass, "Don't you think you've had enough, Spence?"

"Nuh-uh." Spencer shook her head, and took the glass off him, admiring it. "I'm celebrating my single life."

Hanna cocked her head to the side, "Single?"

"Uh-huh. Wren's in love with someone. Someone who isn't me." Spencer replied.

Hanna and Caleb both looked at her with sympathetic looks on their faces, and then Caleb shouted Ali over. "Another round of vodka soda's, Ali. Please."

Alison nodded, "Hey. I've been working, _alone, _for the past few hours."

"Then get yourself one too." Caleb said, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Oh, I shouldn't... But, I'm going too." She smiled, and Spencer cheered. After she prepared the drinks, she stood in front of her friends. "So, Jason's been a while. He must be having a good time."

"Where's he gone like?" Caleb asked.

Alison shrugged, "He told me he had a date with Mona, then left. He's been gone," She checked her watch. "Almost four hours." As if on cue, Jason and Mona entered the bar with happy smiles. "And he makes a return!"

"You shouldn't be drinking on the job, Ali." Jason countered. "Anyway, we have some good news. Mona and I, are engaged."

Spencer's, Hanna's, and Ali's eyes went wide and at the same time all said, "Holy shit."

"Congrats mate." Caleb said, patting Jason on the back.

"Congratulations you guys!" Hanna grinned, hugging the both of them.

Spencer set her drink on the side, "Well, at least someone's love life is going right. Congratulations!" She cooed, hugging Jason and Mona, and kissing them both on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you."

"Congrats bro." Ali smiled. "To think I always thought I'd be engaged first. I always thought Noel would have popped the question by now."

Jason laughed, "I finally beat you at something." He said, leaning over the counter and hugging her. "Thanks sis."

"Ooh, we have to throw you a surprise engagement party!" Spencer exclaimed, then put her hand over her mouth. "Oops."

The four of them shook their hands and laughed, "Throw who a surprise engagement party?" A deep voice from behind them said.

"Mona and I are engaged." Jason replied.

Toby patted Jason on the back much like Caleb had done before, "Congratulations, man."

"What are you doing here?" Caleb asked. "I thought you had a date with, what's her name?"

Toby looked at him, "Samara. And, I get the feeling it wasn't a date."

"Why not?" Alison asked, "It can't have been that bad."

Toby sighed, "Oh, it wasn't. But, it turns out she's gay. It's too bad really, I actually liked her."

Spencer turned around and looked at him sympathetically while the others could barely control their laughter, "At least I have someone to feel like shit with now." Toby took Caleb's seat beside her, since Caleb had moved to stand beside Hanna.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Spencer took a large gulp of her drink, "Wren dumped me."

"What? Why?" His eyes went wide.

"Why is that such a shock to everyone?" Spencer asked. "He's in love with Jenna." She mumbled.

Toby's eyes angered a bit, "Asshole. Are you okay?"

"A few more drinks, and I'll be perfectly fine." Spencer smiled. "Plus, we have a reason to celebrate now. So get on those drinks, Ali."

Ali looked at her.

"Please." Alison nodded in satisfaction and began preparing the drinks.

"I have a good mind to go and kick his ass right now." Toby growled.

Spencer put her hand on his knee, "Don't. I'll survive." She held her arms out for a hug. "I could use a Toby hug though." She said in a sweet voice.

Toby rolled his eyes slightly but smiled nevertheless and hugged her tightly. "You sure you're okay?"

"Uh-huh." Spencer smiled. "Thank you."

"Okay ladies and gentlemen," Ali said putting a shot in front of each of them. She then held one up in the air, "Everyone hold your glasses in the air." Everyone held their shots like Alison. "This is to happiness, to love, and to marriage. I hope that Jason and Mona are very happy together. To Jason and Mona." Alison announced.

"To Jason and Mona." Everyone chorused, and downed their shots.

"Round 30." Alison mumbled, going behind the bar and making some more drinks.

A/N; So, what do you think? Is this one better? Please review!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer; Sadly, I don't own Pretty Little Liars.  
_A/N: To Spoby equals awesomeness; Jason and Spencer are related in this, too. _  
_  
Chapter 2_

Spencer awoke the next morning with a massive headache. She lifted her head slightly to find Alison layed above her, Hanna and Caleb curled up on the floor and Toby curled up on the chair. She groaned as she sat up, trying not to wake the rest of them. She did wake up Alison, who also groaned.

"Was I hit by a truck?" She mumbled, "My head is killing."

"Mine too. Do we have any asprin?" Spencer asked, standing up and wandering over to the kitchen, rifling through the cupboards. The door opened and in stepped, Jenna and Wren, Spencer groaned for the second time that day and Alison instantly stood beside her.

"Do you fancy breakfast?" Alison asked, "I'm craving a warm butter bagel."

Spencer nodded, "Uh-huh. We'll bring it back here and they should be awake by the time we get back."

"Lets go." Alison grinned, linking arms with Spencer and leaving.

When they got back, Hanna, Caleb and Toby were awake and sat around the table, drinking coffee.

"Where've you guys been?" Hanna asked as they walked through the door.

"We went to get breakfast." Alison replied, holding up a bag and sitting beside Hanna. "So, what do you guys want to do today?"

Hanna grinned, "Oh, I have plenty planned!"

Spencer eyed Hanna suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"Well girls... and boys, I hope you can get the next week off work because I've planned us a trip." Hanna smiled. "Guess where we're going?"

"A trip?" Alison questionned. "Where?"

Hanna looked at her, "The whole point of saying guess, is so that you guess." When everyone stared at her and didn't reply, she sighed slightly and spoke again, "Florida!"

"Hanna..." Alison began. "What made you think we could all get off work?"

Hanna looked down playing with a loose thread on her jeans, "I just thought it would be fun, you know? So much has been going on lately especially with Spencer and Wren, and I thought we, especially Spencer, could use a break."

Spencer looked at her friend in awe, "Well I'm going." She announced.

Hanna looked up, "Really?"

"Sure." Spencer nodded. "Although, getting the week of work isn't ideal, you did this for me. Of course I'm gonna go. It was very thoughtful of you."

Hanna cheered and looked at the others, "What about you guys?"

"I'm in." Ali replied. "Jason and I can shut the bar down for a few days."

"Me too." Toby agreed. "I haven't got much work on at the moment anyway."

"This week is going to be amazing." Hanna sang.

"Who else have you invited?" Caleb asked.

"Hmm, there's us five, Mona, Aria, Ezra and Jason." Hanna said, counting them off on her fingers. "Emily said she couldn't make it because work would never let her have the time off. Samara said she wasn't coming because Emily wasn't. And, I didn't ask anyone else."

"I'll invite Noel." Alison said with a slight smile on her face. She got up and began walking to her bedroom. "I'll go call him now."

Spencer winked at her friend, "You do that."

"Shut up, Spencer." Alison said as she shut her bedroom door.

~Later~  
Spencer was in her room with a big suitcase wide up and clothes all over the place, her cell phone was balanced between her shoulder and ear.

"Aria, I need to go. I need to finish packing." Spencer told her small friend. "I'm sorry you're having such a dilemma but I really need to get this done, otherwise Hanna will murder me."

"But, Spencer..." Aria protested.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "No buts, Aria. I have to go."

Alison walked into Spencer's room with her eyes wide, "Spence, I don't mean to alarm you but I think your suitcase threw up."

"Okay, Aria? I'm going now." Spencer said, grabbing the phone from her ear. "I'm hanging up. Bye bye now." Spencer said then hung up. She breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't decide what to pack and if it's not done within the next half an hour, you better say your goodbyes because Hanna will kill me."

Alison laughed slightly and Spencer looked at her with a pout and sad eyes, "Help me?" She whimpered.

"Okay." Alison said, picking up a blazer. "What were you thinking?"

Spencer shrugged, "It seemed a good idea when I bought it."

"Everything seems a good idea when you first buy them. Look, why don't you go shower and I'll pack your things?" Alison suggested and Spencer threw herself in Ali's arms.

"You, are the _best _friend ever!" Spencer grinned, "I won't be long. Thank you so much!"

"And don't forget it." Alison replied with a smirk.

~An hour later~  
Spencer rolled her suitcase out of her room to find her friends stood in the kitchen. "I am so ready for this."

"Good." Hanna grinned. "Then lets get going." She linked arms with her friend as they walked out of the apartment. Jason was driving the family bus that could fit up to fifteen people, for some reason. But, there was enough room for everyone and their stuff.

Spencer sat beside Toby on one side, Hanna and Caleb sat together on the other side, behind Spencer and Toby were Alison and Noel, and behind Hanna and Caleb were Aria and Ezra. Jason was in the drivers seat and Mona was in the passenger seat.

"I am beyond excited for this trip." Alison exclaimed. "I think we all needed this more than we thought."

Spencer scoffed, "I knew _exactly _how much I needed this." Toby gave her a sympathetic smile and squeezed her knee. She rested her head on his shoulder. Jason looked in his rearview mirror, and smiled to himself.

"I've got something that will cheer you up." He said. She looked at him through the mirror, and he pressed a few buttons on the radio before _Livin' on a prayer _blasted through the speakers.

Spencer hid her face in her hands, she knew so much about her brother's obsession with Bon Jovi. "Oh no." She groaned, but Jason had already begun to sing.

_Tommy used to work on the docks,  
Union's been on strike,  
He's down on his looks, it's tough.  
So tough.  
Gina works the diner all day,  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay,  
For love, for love._

She says we've got to hold on, to what we've got,  
It doesn't make a difference if we've got it or not,  
We've got each other, and that's a lot,  
For love, we'll give it a shot!

Spencer kept her face covered, dreading the next verse. Little did she know, everyone else was about to join in and make it ten times worse than with just Jason.

_Whoa... We're half way there,  
Whoa... Livin' on a prayer,  
Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear  
Whoa... Livin' on a prayer_

Of course, her best friend was about to take the lead. Hanna had to be in the spotlight at some point, and her voice was even worse than Spencer had remembered.

_Tommy's got his six string in hock,  
Now he's holding in what he used,  
To make it talk, so tough, it's tough.  
Gina dreams of running away,  
When she cries in the night,  
Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday_

We've got to hold on to what we've got,  
It doesn't make a difference if we've got it or not,  
We've got each other, and that's a lot,  
For love, we'll give it a shot!

Spencer couldn't resist herself any longer and began joining in with her friends, they knew how to make her feel better.

_Whoa... We're half way there,  
Whoa... Livin' on a prayer,  
Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear  
Whoa... Livin' on a prayer_

She knew exactly who was going to take the next verse, and he wasn't much of a better singer than the other two.

_Ooh, we've got to hold on, ready or not  
You live for the fight, when it's all you've got!_

Whoa... We're half way there,  
Whoa... Livin' on a prayer,  
Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear  
Whoa... Livin' on a prayer

In fact, the group weren't even singing by the end of it, they were screaming. Spencer couldn't even sing the last verse because she was laughing too much.__

Whoa... We're half way there,  
Whoa... Livin' on a prayer,  
Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear  
Whoa... Livin' on a prayer

After watching Spencer laugh for a couple of seconds, Alison, Hanna and Aria couldn't help but throw themselves into an uncontrollable fit of giggles themselves. Spencer finally gathered herself together and wiped the tears that made their way down her face. "I love you guys." She giggled slightly.

"There's plenty more where that came from." Jason said.

Spencer's eyes widened slightly, "Please don't." She smiled. She noticed him looking at her through his rearview mirror again and mouthed a 'thank you'. He returned her smile.

"Let's play iSpy." Spencer declared to Toby.

He rose his eyebrow at her, "You couldn't think of a better game?"

"It's a good game." Spencer protested with a pout. "I'll go first." She looked around at her surroundings, "I spy something beginning with... R."

"Road?" He smirked, when she nodded. "Hmm, I spy something beginning with S."

"This game isn't quite intermidiate yet, is it?" She replied.

Toby shook his head with laugh, "Not at all."

She laughed with him and looped her arm through his, resting her head back on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, "Sky." She whispered.

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "You spied something beginning with S. It was the sky."

He shook his head with a smile on his face, "You're too good at this game."

"When the only thing we can see is the road, sky and trees, of course I'm good." She laughed. "I'm going to sleep now." She announced.

"Why sure, you can use my arm as a pillow." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Spencer squeezed his arm a little, "You're so sweet." She said, with a small giggle before closing her eyes and preparing herself for a deep sleep. Toby kissed her hair before resting his head on hers, and closing his eyes.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews, and follows. I hope you're enjoying this story. More Spoby to come in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**A/N: My laptop has a virus, and I cannot get back on it. I don't know when I'll be able to fix it, and I'm most likely going to lose everything that was on there, which isn't great. On a happier note, I had mostly everything saved onto a memory stick. But, I don't know how frequently I'll be able to update, but I'll try to update soon. Thank you for your patience.**

_Chapter 3_

Half-way through the drive, Jason had swapped with Mona and she was driving while everyone slept. When they arrived, she quickly woke Jason up. "Jason hunny, we're here." She cooed.

He squeezed his eyes together then opened them wide, "We're here?"

"Uh-huh." She replied with a nod, and unbuckled her seat belt. "We should wake everyone up."

Jason agreed and got out the car, he slid the back door open and shook Spencer awake as she was closest to him, "Spencer, wake up. We're here."

"Five more minutes mom." Spencer mumbled.

Jason shook his head and let out a chuckle, "Spencer, I swear to god, if you don't wake up right now, I'm going to get an ice cold bucket of water and pour it all over you."

Spencer's eyes sprang open, "You would not."

"Wanna try me?" Jason replied.

Spencer shook her head vigurously and raised her head off Toby's shoulder, "No thanks. Help me wake everyone else up would you?" Jason climbed in and walked over to Hanna and Caleb to wake them up. Spencer patted Toby's cheek, "Wake up, Toby. We're here."

Toby took a deep breath and opened his eyes, "We are? We really slept for that long huh?"

"We did." Spencer said, laughing slightly. She leant over the back of her seat so that she could shake Alison and Noel awake. "Yo, Ali, Noel. We're here. Wake up."

Soon, everyone was awake and they had just entered the hotel. Jason and Mona went over to get the room keys.

"Okay," Jason began. "Who's sharing?"

"I'll share with Spencer." Alison volunteered. "Noel can share with Toby?" She looked at Noel and Toby and got two nods of approval. "You can share with Mona, Hanna can share with Caleb and Aria can share with Ezra."

"Okay." Jason nodded, and handed everyone a key each. "Alison and Spencer you're in room 725. Toby and Noel 724. Hanna and Caleb 713. Aria and Ezra 712. Mona and I are in 701. So that means you four," He pointed to Spencer, Alison, Toby and Noel. "Have connecting rooms. And so do you four," He pointed to Aria, Hanna, Caleb and Ezra.

They nodded, and headed off to their rooms. Spencer opened the door to hers and Alison's room, and inside found a huge bed and next to it, still a distance away, a corner couch. There was a small coffee table in front of it. At the bottom of the bed but next to the wall was two chairs and a small round table. There was lamps and lights hanging around the dimly lit room. The floor was laminate and there was a wardrobe at the other side, with a few big windows at the other side too. It was like a house rather than a room.

"Wow." Alison said, looking around. She looked at Spencer who smiled and she returned her smile. They both kicked off their shoes and ran over to the bed, squealing as they jumped on it. "This bed is amazing." Ali moaned. "I wish I could stay here forever."

Suddenly, Noel and Toby burst through the connecting door, "What the hell is going on in here?!" Noel asked. "We heard loud squeals, the bed springs and then a moan!"

Alison blushed, "We jumped on the bed."

Spencer threw back her head and let out a loud laugh, "And it was Ali that moaned. What can I say? She loves this bed."

"Anyway..." Alison began. "I was thinking we go for dinner tonight. All of us."

Noel and Toby nodded in agreement.

"Sure." Spencer said. "Sounds like an easy thing to do on the first day."

"Great!" Ali cheered. "So boys, dress nice."

"Uh, we _always _dress nice." Noel replied. "Maybe you girls should dress nice."

Alison gave him a death glare and he backed down.

"Sorry baby." He said, walking over and kissing her.

Toby coughed loudly, "Whipped." Noel glared at him and Spencer smirked.

"What did you just say?" Noel said with a mock glare.

Toby pretended to look deep in thought, "Hmm, I don't know. I think it was," He coughed again."Whipped."

"You wanna go, Cavanaugh?" Noel said, walking closer to him.

Toby rolled his eyes, "Bring it on, Kahn." The boys couldn't help but burst out laughing. Spencer and Alison shot looks to each other and stood up, pushing the boys out of their room.

"Bye boys." They said together, and waved.

-At dinner-

Spencer, Alison, Hanna and Aria all decided to get ready together in Spencer's and Alison's room. All four chose to wear a dress and heels; it was one of their only chances to dress up. Spencer wore a tight black dress that was long sleeved. The sleeves and top of the dress was lace, and it was cut out on her chest. The dress reached mid-thigh which meant it showed off just enough leg. She wore a pair of high black heels to make her legs look longer.

Ali wore a pink bandage dress that reached just below her knees, and came off her shoulders slightly. She wore a pair of pink heels. Hanna wore a denim dress with ruffles that puffed out slightly, it came up shorter than Spencer's and had a huge gold bow around the waist. She wore a pair of glitzy gold heels which made her legs look longer than ever. Aria went with a black high-low dress that was blue at the top. She wore a pair of blue suede heels. She wasn't anywhere near as tall as the others though.

The girls entered the lobby to find the boys sat together entertaining each other. Hanna coughed loudly to get their attention. The four of them looked up and their jaws dropped.

"You girls look amazing." Toby complimented.

Spencer grinned at him, "We know."

"You take too long to get ready though." Toby said, eyeing her.

"Beauty takes time." She replied with a smile, looping her arm in his. "So, where are you boys taking us?" She asked as they began walking.

"There's this little Italian place up the road, we thought we'd take you there." Noel replied. "Unless it's not good enough for you? With you girls looking so good and everything?"

Alison rolled her eyes, "You just remember who you should be complimenting."

"Sorry, baby." Noel said, kissing her cheek. The Italian place didn't take long to get to, and soon they had ordered their food and eaten it. They had just got their desert.

Hanna prodded her piece of cake with her fork, "There's something hard in my chocolate cake." She pouted, trying to pull it apart. She retrieved whatever it was and her eyes went wide. She slowly turned her head towards Caleb who had gotten down on one knee.

Spencer, Alison and Aria all gasped in shock and put their hands over their mouths.

"Hanna Marin, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. And I love you so, so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and whether it's now or later I want to marry you. So, Hanna, will you marry me?" Caleb spoke softly, and by now everyone in the restaurant had turned to look at them. Hanna's eyes watered, and she grinned.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She exclaimed, kissing him fully on the lips. When she pulled away he sat back down and wiped the ring with a napkin, then slid it onto her finger. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He whispered back, kissing her forehead. The girls couldn't control their squeals anymore and each one of them let out a high pitched scream.

"You guys!" Alison grinned, "What just happened?!"

Hanna laughed slightly, "I'm still trying to come to grips with it myself."

"Hanna! You just got engaged!" Spencer exclaimed, shaking her friends shoulder. "This is _your _moment. The one you've been waiting for, for like years! I say we celebrate."

"Can't disagree with that." Hanna grinned.

Spencer looked at her, "Look at you. You can't keep that grin off your face."

Hanna tried to stop smiling but failed miserably, "Oh what the hell. I just got engaged!" She screeched.

There was a club down the street that they decided to go to, and it was fairly busy but not too bad. Hanna and Caleb went to get drinks while the others got a booth to share. Alison and Spencer sat one side, while Toby and Noel sat the other. Two chairs were placed next to the booth for Hanna and Caleb since Aria and Ezra were dancing.

A few hours later and the only drunk ones were Toby, Alison, Noel and Hanna. Caleb didn't ever get drunk unless it was a proper party, Aria and Ezra were too busy dancing to drink much and Spencer thought it'd be safer if she stayed sober. Alison leaned in close to Spencer's ear, "I'm gonna spend the night in Noel's room tonight." She tried to whisper.

Spencer turned to her and gave her a look of concern, "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Mmm-hmm." Alison hummed. "Relax, I'm not drunk enough to not know what I'm doing. I just want to spend the night with him is all."

Spencer nodded, "Okay. But what about Toby?"

Alison looked at her with her eyes like puppy-dogs, "Can you keep him for the night?"

"He's not a child, Alison." Spencer laughed. "But, yes I'll take him for the night."

Alison hugged her best friend, "Thank you."

Noel and Toby removed themselves from the booth and began dancing in the middle of the floor, messily since they were drunk. They turned to Alison and Spencer and waved them over.

"Shall we go dance?" Alison asked. Spencer nodded and the two got up. Alison went over to Noel and Spencer went over to Toby. Toby had Spencer's clasped in his and was twirling her around.

_You saying baby, I'll take you for a ride  
Let's get together, work it all night  
I'll be your lover, your sexy little thing  
I'll make you feel like heaven is near_

Let me think about it  
Mmmm  
Let me think about it

Toby tried but failed to sing along with the song in his drunken state. Spencer giggled at his expense, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

_Come on girl believe me, I'll make you see  
That I am the true way to ecstasy  
Touch me, feel me, then you will find  
That we are meant to be and I'm not lying_

Let me think about it  
Mmmmmm  
Let me think about it  
Toby twirled her around again, and rested his forehead against hers. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

_You say you want me, you say you need me,  
You say you love me, and I just can't believe it_

Let me think about it,  
Mmmmm  
Let me think about it,  
Mmmmm

"I know I don't tell you this often, Spencer, but I really do love you. A lot." Toby said. "I appreciate everything you do for me, and even though I joke on with you sometimes, I still love you. You're my best friend, and you always will be." He said, softly.

"I love you too, Toby." She replied with a smile and kissed him on the cheek. "It doesn't matter how often you say it, I know that you do."

He nodded, and hugged her tightly as the next song began to play.

_I'm going out tonight, I'm feeling alright  
Gonna let it all hang out,  
Wanna make some noice, really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout,  
No inhibtions, make no conditions  
Get a little outta line,  
I ain't gonna act politically correct,  
I only wanna have good time_

The best thing about being a woman,  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun!

"Are you coming to get a drink?" Toby asked, grabbing Spencer's hand and stumbling his way over to the bar, not giving her a chance to reply. He leant over the bar, "Two vodka shots and two vodka soda's please."

"Toby…" Spencer began to warn.

Toby looked at her, "It's a celebration, Spence."

"Whatever." Spencer said, rolling her eyes. He handed her a shot, and held his.

He held it up and motioned her to do the same, "Best friends forever."

She smiled at his sweetness and repeated his words, "Best friends forever." She replied, and they clinked their glasses together and downed their shots.

- Hours later -

Spencer held tightly to Toby's arm as she led him towards her room, he kept stumbling down the hall and almost falling. Spencer had gotten a little drunk but wasn't as bad as Toby. She opened the door to her room, and pulled him in. He looked around, raising his eyebrow.

"Do I usually stay here?" He slurred.

She shook her head, "This is my room. You're staying here for the night."

"Cool." He replied and went over to her couch and laid down.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as he looked up at her. "Don't you want to sleep in the bed?"

"If you'll let me." Toby answered.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I'll let you. You need a comfy place to sleep with the hangover you're going to have in the morning."

He groaned, "Don't remind me."

Spencer smirked and sat down on the couch. Toby lifted his head and placed it in her lap, and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?" She looked down at him.

"Do you think we'll ever fall in love?" She raised her eyebrow, and he looked up at her, "I mean do you think we'll fall in love with someone, not with each other."

She smiled, "Someday. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that, everyone here is in couples. Except us. Hell, even Jason and Mona are engaged and Hanna and Caleb got engaged tonight." Toby sighed. "Sometimes, I just think I'll be alone forever, you know?"

Spencer bit her lip, "You're not going to be alone forever, sweetie. You'll find someone eventually."  
"What if I don't? I may never find anyone." Toby replied. "You know that I'm totally afraid of commitment. I might find the right girl and then scare her off because I was too scared to commit to our relationship."

Spencer sighed and rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'll make a deal with you."

"I'm listening." Toby said.

"If you and I aren't married to someone by the time we're thirty, then we'll get married. Okay?" Spencer said. "It's called a fallback marriage."

"Seriously?" Toby said, looking at her for clarification.

She nodded, "Seriously. Now come on, we should get ready for bed." Toby sat up too fast and felt himself go dizzy, he quickly ran to the bathroom with Spencer hot on his heels. He leant over the toilet and threw up in it. Spencer rubbed his back soothingly, "Get it all up." She said.

He leant back against the toilet and Spencer handed him some toilet roll which he wiped his mouth with, "I'm never drinking again." He grumbled.

"Yeah, sure you're not." She laughed slightly, "Do you want a drink of water?"

He nodded and she proceeded to get him a glass of water, she handed it to him and he gulped it down. "Thanks."

"You gonna be okay? I don't have to stay up all night to make sure you're not going to choke do I?" Spencer asked, jokingly.

"Very funny." He mumbled, getting off the floor. Once in the bedroom he stripped down to his boxers, and laid in bed. Spencer got changed into a tank top and some pajama shorts since it was quite hot, and got in the bed next to him.

"Just one question." She said.

"Mmm?" Toby mumbled.

She licked her lips, "Did the thought of marrying me really sound that bad that you had to throw up?"

Toby rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see, "Of course not, silly."

"Good." She whispered.

Toby leant over and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Spence."

"Goodnight, sweetie." She replied, rolling over onto her side and falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: What do you think? I hope you liked it! More Spoby to come! Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me!**__


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
_**A/N: Thank you again for all your reviews. They mean a lot to me to know you like this story.  
Someone reviewed this story saying that it wasn't my own idea, they've deleted the review now but I can assure you that this is my own idea. I've changed the summary because it was similar to another story on here and I didn't realise until that comment. But, it is completely different to that story and is completely my idea. Anyway, again thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter!**_

_Chapter 4_

Spencer woke the next morning to find a piece of paper with her name written on lying in the space that Toby once was. She opened it and scanned her eyes over it.

_Spencer,  
Gone down to breakfast with Noel to nurse our hangovers. We're going down to the beach today, so don't take too long getting ready. See you soon.  
- Toby_

Spencer swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up. She changed into a black and white striped bikini that had pink ribbon woved through it. She slipped a black tunic over the top and slipped on some pink flip flops. Just as she finished, Alison entered the room holding her head.

"Don't. Speak." She mumbled as Spencer looked at her in amusement.

"Get dressed." Spencer ordered. "We're going to the beach."

Alison nodded and got changed into a black and white checkered bikini, she also had on a black tunic but black flip flops. "So, did you have fun spending the night with Toby?"

"He threw up." Spencer said, laughing a little.

Ali rose her eyebrow, "He did? How drunk was he?"

"Very." Spencer answered. "He could barely make it down the hall to the room."

"I don't even remembered returning to Noel's room." Alison said. "I think I drank a little much last night."

"A little?" Spencer replied, a bewildered tone to her voice.

Alison narrowed her eyes. "Let's go." She said, dragging Spencer out of the room. When the girls arrived to the beach everyone was already there. They found them straightaway because Hanna had a huge hat on to keep her hair from drying out in the sun. Spencer and Alison ran up to their friends.

"Hey guys!" Spencer exclaimed, and they turned around.

"Hey!" Hanna smiled, and Caleb stood up. "Where are you going?" She asked, looking at him.

"In the water. Are you coming?" Caleb asked and Hanna shook her head.

Jason and Mona stood up, "We'll come." Jason said, and the tri jogged off to the water. Spencer sat between Toby and Hanna, while Alison took off her tunic and laid next to Noel.

"How are you feeling?" Spencer asked Toby.

He groaned, "Like shit. Why didn't you stop me drinking?"

"I tried." Spencer laughed slightly. "You told me off because it was a celebration."

Toby shook his head and smiled slightly. He stood up and looked at Spencer, "I'm going in the water. You coming?"

Spencer nodded and he held his hand out for her to take. She gratefully took it and stood up. She walked over to Ali and leaned over her.

"You're blocking my sun." Alison complained, opening one eye. "Oh it's you."

"I love you too. Come on, we're going in the water." Spencer said.

Alison shook her head, "See you later." She closed her eye again.

Spencer nodded towards Noel, signalling him to pick her up, which he did. Alison screeched.

"Hey!" She opened her eyes. "Don't you dare, Noel!"

Noel didn't reply and ran towards the sea with her. Spencer and Toby followed, laughing loudly at Alison. Noel stopped at the pier and motioned for Toby and Spencer to stand beside him. He looked down at Alison. "If I let you go, will you promise to jump in yourself?"

She sighed, "I promise." He put her down and she stood between him and Spencer. Noel grabbed Alison's hand, who grabbed Spencer's, who grabbed Toby's. "On the count of three." Alison grinned.

"One." Noel said.

"Two." Toby said, smiling.

"Three!" Alison yelled. The four of them jumped into the sea, Alison and Spencer screaming 'Woo!' as they almost hit the water. They only spent an hour in the water so they could prevent themselves from turning into prunes. Spencer had met a guy on the beach, James, and they seemed to be hitting it off.

Toby watched in anger as Spencer gave the guy a hug and smiled at him before walking back to the others. "Guess who has a date tonight." Spencer sang sitting on the sand.

"You do?!" Hanna exclaimed. "Yay! We have to leave. We have to get you ready for your date!" She skipped away, leaving the others to get the stuff.

Spencer rolled her eyes but followed her friend nevertheless.

-Toby and Noel's room-  
Toby and Noel were lounging about in their room while they waited for Spencer to leave for her date.

"I was thinking we spend the night in tonight. We'll sit in Alison's room and wait for Spence to get back." Noel suggested.

"Whatever." Toby mumbled.

Noel furrowed his eyebrows together and looked at his friend, "What's with you? You've been in a foul mood ever since Spencer got that date."

"No I haven't." Toby denied.

"Yes you have." Noel replied, his eyes suddenly going wide with realization. "Oh my god!"

Toby looked at Noel, "What?"

"Are you _jealous_?" Noel gasped.

Toby averted his eyes and looked down.

"You so _are_! Do you like her?" Noel asked, shocked.

"Of course I like her," Toby said, blushing. "She's my best friend."

Noel rolled his eyes slightly, "But do you like her as more than that?"

"Maybe." Toby mumbled. "But it doesn't matter because she would never like me in that way. Please can we keep this between us?"

"Toby..." Noel began but stopped himself. "Sure." _Now, if only there was a way to find out if Spencer likes Toby. _

- After Spencer's date -

Spencer walked into her room to find Alison, Noel, Caleb, Hanna and Toby sat on the couch and Aria and Ezra sat at the table. "What's going on?"

"I was bored, so I invited them." Alison replied and grinned at her friend. "So, how was your date?"

Spencer flung herself on the bed and groaned. "Awful. The guy wouldn't let me finish one sentence. I'd begin a story and he'd interrupt straight away telling his own story."

Noel looked at Toby out the corner of his eye and noticed the smile on his friend's face.

Alison laid beside her best friend, "You've never had the best luck with relationships, have you hunny?"

"Not one bit." Spencer replied, shaking her head. "Oh well. I'll get over it. What have you guys been doing all night?"

"Not a lot." Hanna answered. "Talking, having a party."

Spencer pretended to be shocked, "You're having a party and it's without me?"

"You were kinda busy." Hanna answered.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Please don't remind me." Her phone bleeped, signalling she had a message. _James _it read. She groaned.

"Who is it?" Noel asked.

"James." She sighed, clicking the message. "I had fun tonight, hope to see you again." She read aloud. She turned her phone off ignoring the message, "Yeah, that's gonna happen." She said, sarcastically.

Hanna stood up pulling Caleb with her, "Well, it's getting late. We should retrieve back to our rooms." Spencer stood up and hugged her friend. "Sorry about your date."

"That's okay." Spencer replied. Hanna and Caleb left, and not long after, Aria and Ezra stood up too. Aria hugged Spencer, apologising too. Then they also left.

Noel stood up, "I'm going for a little walk. Alison, you fancy joining me?"

Alison looked at Spencer, asking if she was going to be okay. This made the two miss the look that Toby and Noel shot each other, Toby's saying, _'Don't you dare tell her.'_ and Noel's saying _'Tell her.' _

Spencer nodded, "Go. Toby's here." Alison grinned and stood up, hugging Spencer.

"I'll be back soon." She said, and Spencer nodded. Alison and Noel left, leaving Spencer with Toby.

Spencer whirled around to face Toby, "And then there were two."

Toby chuckled, "What do you want to do?"

"We could watch a film? I'm sure they have some on this TV." Spencer said, switching on the TV and flipping through channels. She finally settled on _Grease_ and laid herself on the bed. She patted the space next to her and Toby joined her on the bed.

"Grease?" Toby asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It's a good film." Spencer replied.

"It's an old film." Toby answered. "Seriously, it came out in like 1978." He laughed slightly, laying his legs out in front of him.

"You just hush, and enjoy the movie." Spencer replied with a smile, moving her head so that it was resting on his leg. He began playing with her hair, twirling it around his finger. _If only you knew. _He thought to himself.

__


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**A/N: I don't have much to say this time, apart from I feel like I'm moving really fast with this story. If I am, let me know and I'll stop. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites!**

_Chapter 5_

It was a few days later, and it was the groups last day in Florida. Spencer, Alison, and Aria were currently in Spencer and Alison's room discussing the engagement plans. Since Hanna had gotten engaged too, they decided on a joint engagement party. Hanna and Caleb were out for a walk, Mona and Jason were out for lunch and they didn't really have a clue of where Toby and Noel were.

"I think this party should be quite simple." Aria suggested. "It'll suit everyone."

Alison nodded in agreement, "It should be really fun. With silly dances and stuff."

"Karaoke." Spencer added. The other two nodded in agreement and Spencer whipped out some sheets of paper out of the file she had infront of her. She picked up a pen and wrote guest list on the top of the paper. "Who shall we invite?"

"There will obviously be us three, Hanna, Caleb, Jason and Mona." Aria began. "Toby and Noel."

"Yeah and Emily, Ezra and Samara." Alison added. "And Hanna's, Caleb's, Mona's and Jason's family."

Spencer looked up, "Do I invite my parents?" Spencer bit her lip. "Or shall I leave it?"

"Do you really think they will care about Jason, Spence?" Aria asked.

Spencer shook her head, "Probably not. I kinda feel sorry for him."

"Me too." Alison sighed. "Anyway," She looked up. "Is that all?"

"I guess." Spencer smiled. "Alison, can you take care of the DJ?"

Alison nodded, "My uncle can do it."

"And my cousin owns this massive hall where the party can be held." Aria grinned.

"I'll handle decorations, and I'll send emails out now." Spencer said, picking up her phone. She typed a quick email. "What's the address, Aria?"

"46 Hanover Square." Aria replied.

_Please join us for an  
Engagement Party.  
In honour of..._

Hanna Marin & Caleb Rivers  
Jason DiLaurentis & Mona Vanderwaal

July 13th  
At 8:00PM

The Riverboat House  
46 Hanover Square  
New York, NYC  
Hosted by Spencer Hastings, Alison DiLaurentis and Aria Montgomery  
RSVP to this email address by July 1st.

She sent the E-mail to everyone on her guest list minus the fiancee's. "There." She smiled, "It's offical."

The other girls smiled at her.

_**July 13th**_

Everyone had RSVP'd a yes to Spencer, and she was very excited for the party. Hanna, Caleb, Jason and Mona hadn't suspected a thing. She, Aria and Alison were currently getting ready so that they could get the hall together. Aria was going to bring Hanna, Toby was going to bring Jason, Noel was bringing Caleb and Alison was bringing Mona. Spencer was going to make sure everyone was hidden, and everything was in place.

Spencer wore the same dress she wore in Florida on the first night except it was bright red, so she wore high black heels. Her hair was wavy and cascaded around her shoulders and down her back. Alison wore an orange skater dress with lace at the top and black heels with gold platforms. Her hair was in loose curls. Aria wore a pink peplum dress with with a colourful patter on the top. She also wore a pair of black strappy heels.

"How do I look?" Spencer grinned, applying the final touch of red lipstick to her lips. She twirled around for her friends to see.

"Amazing as always." Alison replied, standing up. "What about me?"

"Gorgeous." Aria smiled, and followed suit, standing up herself.

"And you look great too." Alison grinned to Aria. Two phones bleeped and Alison checked her phone. "It's Mona. She's outside. I'll take her to dinner then we'll come. I'll text you before we get there."

Spencer nodded, "I'll see you soon."

"Hanna's waiting for me at her apartment. I should go too. I'll text when we're on our way, and I'll text you Alison, when we finish dinner." Aria said, before the two left the apartment.

Spencer's phone bleeped, signalling a text. She picked it up and read it.

_Toby and I have Jason and Caleb in our custody. Text you when we're near. - Noel_

Spencer took a deep breath and left the apartment. It took Spencer until 7:45 to get everything set up properly, with all of the decorations, food and drinks. All of the guests, which were mainly family, had arrived on time which made things easier for Spencer. She turned around and surveyed the sign that was on the arch of a wall. The sign had colorful letters that read, 'Congratulations Hanna & Caleb, Jason & Mona. Aria had made it with her artistic skills.

Around the room were a few tables with white cloth over them, and variations of black and pink balloons on each table and around the room. The chairs were also covered in white cloth with pink netting tied around the back in a bow. It all looked very elegant. Each table sported a cutlery and a champagne glass for each person sat at the table. Each table sat around six people.

Spencer's phone bleeped and she opened the text message.

_We're all outside, we're coming in right now. – Alison_

Spencer smiled at her phone, and looked up, "Okay, everyone. Hanna, Caleb, Jason and Mona are outside. So everyone hide!" She smiled, turning the lights off and hiding behind a chair."Hanna, leave the blindfold on." Aria scolded as the door opened.

Hanna sighed, "I don't like my eyes covered." She whined.

"Shut up, Hanna." Aria groaned. She flicked on the lights, and everyone jumped out shouting surprise. Hanna, Mona, Caleb and Jason tore their blindfolds off, all wearing the same shocked faces. Spencer walked over to them.

"What do you think?" Spencer smiled, spreading her arms wide.

Hanna stepped forward, surveying the place, "Did you do this?" She asked, looking at Spencer.

"We all did." Spencer answered.  
"Actually, Spencer did most of it." Alison added, "We kind of helped out."

Hanna wrapped Spencer in a hug, "Thank you. I love it."

When Hanna let go, Spencer turned to Jason, Mona and Caleb, "What about you three?" The other three hugged her too.

"You're the best, you know that?" Jason smiled.

"I guess." Spencer laughed. She grabbed Jason and Mona's hands and led them to a table, "You sit here, and you're sat with your parents." Jason and Mona sat down, and Spencer went to get their parents. When she had done that, she showed them where to sit then went to get Hanna and Caleb. She showed them a table too, and went to get their parents.

Once everyone was seated, Spencer could finally take her own seat with Toby, Noel, Alison, Emily and Samara. She sat between Alison and Toby.

"You need to take a break, you're gonna have a panic attack." Alison joked, and passed Spencer a glass of wine which she gladly took.

Spencer took a long sip of her wine, "Everything has to be perfect."

"Everything is perfect. You've done everything you can, just relax." Alison replied, and Spencer took a deep breath and nodded, taking another sip of wine.

A few hours later, and Spencer was working her way through her sixth glass of wine. She was rather drunk, but who, at her age, wasn't at this party? She knew that Alison was, Hanna too. After all, it was a party.

She heard tapping on the microphone so she turned around in her seat and tried to focus on the stage, Alison and Hanna had made their way up there. Alison coughed in the microphone to get everyone's attention, "Testing, testing. 1, 2, 3." She said, giggling with Hanna. "Okay, we set up the whole karaoke thing for people to use. No one wants to use it." She said, pulling a sad face. "So Hanna and I thought we'd start off by singing together. Are you ready? Okay, go!" She said to the DJ.

Spencer was ready to cover her ears before Toby stumbled over to her, "Hey!" She grinned.

"Hey." He replied, sitting beside her and putting his arms on the table with his head resting in them. "I'm so going to regret drinking in the morning."

_Hanna; I got chills  
They're multiplyin'  
And I'm losin' control  
Cause the power  
You're supplyin'  
it's electrifyin'_

Alison; You better shape up,  
Cos I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up,  
You better understand,  
to my heart I must be true.

"Me too." She laughed slightly, "But, it's a party right?"

Toby lifted his head to look at her and put a hand to her head, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh, yeah?" She said a confused look on her face.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" He asked a shocked look on his face. Spencer hit him playfully on the arm, and he laughed.

_Hanna; Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do._

Both;

_You're the one that I want__.__  
__(You are the one I want), o,o, oo, honey__.__  
__The one that I want__.__  
__(You are the one I want), o,o,oo, honey__.__  
__The one that I want __  
__(you are the one I want), o,o, ooooo__  
__The one I need__.__  
__Oh, yes indeed__._

"Caleb asked me to be his best man today." Toby said.

Spencer smiled, "Did you accept?" She asked, and he nodded. "I don't think that Hanna will have a maid of honor." Spencer shrugged.

"Hanna is the one that made Caleb choose a best man, I think a maid of honor is definitely on the cards."

_Alison; __If you're filled__  
__with affection__  
__you're too shy to convey__,__  
__meditate in my direction__.__  
__Feel your way__._

_Hanna: I better shape up__,__  
__'cause you need a man__  
__Alison; I need a man__  
__who can keep me satisfied__.__  
__Hanna: I better shape up__  
__if I'm gonna prove__  
__Alison: you better prove__  
__that my faith is justified__.__Hanna__: Are you sure?__  
__Both: Yes, I'm sure down deep inside__._

Spencer shrugged, "Maybe."

Toby looked at Spencer, who was looking right at him. He moved a piece of stray hair behind her ear, "You know, I never told you before, but you look gorgeous tonight."

"Thank you." Spencer smiled, leaning into his a touch a little.

"You did a really good job with this." Toby said.

Spencer smiled slightly, "It had to be perfect. I'd do anything to make these wedding's perfect and if that means stressing for days on end then so be it. Jason's my brother, it has to be perfect for him and Hanna's my best..." She rambled, but was cut off. Toby had kissed her. It was gentle at first; alcohol was definitely present on both of their mouths. Their lips moulded together as though one. Dancing tongues brought an intense heat into the hall, transporting them into a different world. In need of oxygen, they both pulled away, breathing heavily. From the shock, Toby's hands were on either side of her cheeks while hers were on his waist. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Me either." He whispered, both were too drunk to realise what was really going on.

**A/N: My laptop is fixed! Quicker than I thought, actually. But, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm thinking about deleting 'Days of Our Lives' and also, please review, it makes me update quicker. :)**


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer; I own nothing.  
**A/N; Thank you so much for the reviews! They help me update faster, and I'm glad to hear you're enjoying this story.**

_Chapter 6_

Spencer awoke the next morning in a bed that wasn't hers. She opened her eyes and surveyed the room, trying to ignore the loud banging in her head. She appeared to be in Toby's bed while he was on the couch, hugging a pillow. Noel was spread along the floor in a starfish position, and Alison was down the bottom of the bed, her head hanging off the edge. She kicked Alison's foot to wake her, causing Ali to groan and fall off the bed.

Spencer stifled a giggle to prevent from waking Toby and Noel up, and leaned over the end of the bed hovering over Alison, "You okay there?" She whispered.

"I'm just fine." Alison growled, climbing back onto the bed, and flopping down beside Spencer, who had laid back down. "Do you remember how we got here?"

Spencer shook her head, "Not at all. I barely remember anything that happened last night." Spencer's eyes suddenly went wide, "Oh my god." She gasped.

"What? What happened?" Alison asked in panic.

Spencer slowly looked at her, "I think Toby and I kissed last night."

"What?!" Alison exclaimed in joy. "What makes you think that?"

"Because it happened!" Spencer replied, "Oh no, no, no. I should talk to him." She started to get up but Alison pulled her back down.

"Not now. He's sleeping." Alison said. "Talk to him later."

Spencer nodded and blew out a breath, her eyes travelled the clock on the side and it read, '11:54'. Spencer sprang up, "Shit. I have lunch with my parents today, they have news for me or something."

"Do you want me to come along for moral support?" Alison asked, sitting up herself. "My schedule is free today."

Spencer nodded, "Would you? You're a life saver!" She smiled, and the two got off the bed. Spencer wrote a quick note for when Toby and Noel woke up.

_Having lunch with my parents, we'll talk later.  
Love Spencer and Ali x  
P.S. Thanks for taking care of us last night!_

Alison kissed Noel on the cheek while Spencer folded the note and wrote Toby's name on the front, and put it beside him. The two then left the apartment.

Spencer and Alison arrived slightly late to lunch and found her parents were already there, beside her was some girl that Spencer was guessing was the surprise. "Hey." Spencer said, and her mom smiled while her father nodded.

"Hello Spencer." Veronica smiled, hugging her daughter. "I see you brought a friend along with you."

Spencer nodded, "This is Alison, and she's my roommate and best friend." Spencer and Alison sat down on the two chairs that were left.

A waitress came over to them, "Hi, my name is Bridget and I'll be your server today. What can I get you?"

"Spencer, Alison?" Veronica said, looking at the two girls. Spencer and Alison were both scanning the menu.

"Mmm, it all looks so good." Spencer said, "I'll have the mayonnaise chicken salad."

"And I'll have the Chinese chicken salad." Alison smiled.

The waitress nodded and wrote down on the paper, "Drinks?"

"Water." Alison and Spencer said at the same time. Veronica, Peter and the strange girl ordered what they wanted.

When the drinks came, Spencer turned to her parents, "Are you going to introduce me?"

"Uh, Spencer this is Melissa." Veronica smiled and Spencer shook Melissa's hand. "There's a special reason she's here today…"

Spencer nodded for her mom to continue while taking a long sip of her water.

"Spencer, there's no easy way to say this. Melissa is… well she's, she's your sister." Veronica finished. Spencer couldn't control her actions and the water came spurting out of her mouth in a spit take, barely missing her mother and father. "Spencer!" Veronica scolded.

Spencer glanced at Alison, her eyes as wide as Spencer's. She looked back at her mother and father with her jaw dropped, they both mirrored angry faces. "Don't get angry with me!" Spencer exclaimed. "You can't drop a bombshell like that and not expect me to react in that way."

"You aren't giving her a very good first impression, Spencer." Her father growled. "She is your sister, and you cannot behave this way in front of her."

Spencer fiddled around in her bag and pulled out a purse, she took out a twenty and slammed it on the table. "This should cover mine and Alison's. I'm leaving."

"Spencer, sit back down. We need to talk about this." Peter yelled.

Spencer sighed, standing up. "No, we don't." She walked out of the restaurant, Alison hot on her heels. Spencer's vision began to get blurry as she thought about the bombshell her parents had just dropped.

Alison pulled Spencer's arm so she would come to a halt, "Spence, you okay?" She whispered.

"Not really." Spencer shook her head, her voice cracking. Alison pulled her friend into a hug, and Spencer blew out a deep breath. A few minutes later she pulled away, "How could they keep this from me?"

"I'm sure they have their reasons, honey." Alison replied, as they entered Spencer's car. "Maybe they forgot until recently."

Spencer scoffed, "Bullshit. They've probably just kept it from me since I was born."

The girls didn't talk for the rest of the car ride, and within ten minutes they were back at their apartment. Spencer stormed into their apartment to find Hanna, Caleb, Jason, Noel and Toby sat on her couch. Alison entered moments later, and Spencer threw her bag on the counter and ran her hands over her face.

Jason looked up at his sister and half-sister, "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Hell yeah something happened. My parents are idiots." Spencer growled, not bothering to speak anymore, she entered her bedroom and slammed the door.

The five of them looked at Alison expectantly, "Don't look at me. You need to hear this from Spencer." She said, sighing and sitting beside Noel. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll talk to her." Jason said, standing up. He headed towards Spencer's room and just as he was about to knock, Alison spoke.

"Be prepared for the shock of your life." Alison commented as Jason have her a funny look, shook his head and knocked on Spencer's door.

"Go away!" Spencer yelled from the other side.

Jason rolled his eyes, "No, no. I'm coming in." He declared entering her room. Spencer was sprawled out on her bed staring at the ceiling. Jason shut the door behind him and sat on Spencer's bed, "What's wrong? What did they do?"

"Besides the usual?" Spencer sighed, sitting up. "Keeping huge secrets from me."

"Huge? How huge?" Jason asked.

Spencer pretended to be suddenly intrigued with a piece of loose thread on her jeans, "Like the 'I've been keeping a long-lost sister from you' huge."

"Wait, what?!" Jason asked his eyes wide. "You have a sister?"

Spencer nodded, "Melissa. She was there today."

"What did you do?" He asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"I spat my water out; it nearly went all over mom and dad." Spencer said. "To be fair, they shouldn't tell me that kind of news when I'm drinking."

Jason laughed, "Pity it didn't hit them, they'd have been so pissed. They are your parents though; maybe you should talk to them."

"No, no, no." Spencer shook her head, vigorously. "I don't want to look at them right now, let alone speak to them."

Jason put his hand on her knee, "You just talk to them when you're ready. In the meantime, you have all of us to cheer you up." He checked his watch, "I have to go, and I'm meeting Mona for dinner. You gonna be okay? Everyone's right out there if you need them."

"I'll be fine." Spencer nodded.

Jason hugged her and kissed her cheek, "No drinking, you were drunk enough last night." He laughed slightly. "You're a cracker when drunk, did you know that?"

Spencer threw a pillow at him, "Leave!" Jason left the room still laughing. She was about to stand up but someone else entered her room. She looked up to see Toby stood there. "Hey." She said, softly.

"Hey," He smiled. "I think we need to talk."

Spencer nodded, "Listen Toby, I have a whole lot going on right now and I don't need you to hate me on top of it."

"Whoa, wait, what? Hate you? Spence, I could never hate you." Toby replied.

Spencer smiled, "I was really drunk last night, and I guess that you were too. Can we just forget that it ever happened?"

Toby hesitated at first but nodded and fake smiled, "Sure." He whispered. He was eager to get off the subject, so he asked her why she was so angry when she came home. She explained to him about Melissa, and he listened intently.

Spencer put a hand to her forehead, "It's crazy how my parents – my own flesh and blood – could keep something like this from me."

"It's surprising what people are capable of." Toby replied, and Spencer looked up towards her ceiling to stop herself from crying. Toby moved closer and hugged her tight, whispering in her ear that everything was going to be okay.

All he could think was, _Will I ever get the girl?_

**A/N; Not much Spoby in this chapter but I thought that it needed a bit of drama, so what do you think? I wasn't so sure about the idea, but I suppose it's generally okay. I even added a Spencer/Jason sibling moment there. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Chapter 7_

It had been a few weeks since Spencer and Toby had kissed, and Spencer had tried her hardest to forget about it. She was also trying her best to forget about her supposed sister, and she hadn't spoken to her parents either. She was currently sat on the sofa flipping through a random magazine that Alison had lying around; though she couldn't concentrate.

Hanna barged into the apartment and narrowed her eyes at Spencer, "Is Alison around? I'm mad at you."

"What? Why?" Spencer asked. "We haven't spoken in days. How can you be angry at me?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Toby kissed?!" Hanna exclaimed.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Because it's not important. We were drunk; it didn't mean anything. How did you find out anyway?"

"Drunken actions speak sober thoughts." Hanna replied, throwing herself on Spencer's couch. "Toby told Noel and Noel told Caleb then Caleb told me."

Spencer growled, "Damn Noel and his big mouth."

"Did you like it?" Hanna asked, and Spencer raised her eyebrow. "The kiss. Did you like it?"

Spencer shrugged, "I don't really remember, to be honest. Can we please drop this?"

"Fine. I actually came over to ask you something." Hanna began, "I was completely on the fence for this, but the engagement party that you organised pushed me in the right direction. Will you be my maid of honour?"

Spencer grinned, "Really?" Hanna nodded. "Of course I will!"

Hanna smiled and hugged Spencer, "I realise you might be slightly busy with Jason's wedding but…"

Spencer cut her off, "Jason and Mona aren't even getting married this year. My attention will be totally focused on your wedding."

"Oh, good. Alison, Aria, Emily, Samara and Mona are going to be my bridesmaids. Did Toby tell you that he's Caleb's best man?" Hanna asked, and Spencer nodded. "Jason, Ezra and Noel are going to be his best men, but that means that we have an odd number of bridesmaids and best men."

"Hanna, take a breath." Spencer said. "First of all, who's walking down together? Maybe two bridesmaids can go together."

"You and Toby, Alison and Jason, Aria and Ezra and Noel and Emily. Samara and Mona could walk down together, or I could change it around so that Alison is walking with Noel, Mona with Jason and Emily and Samara." Hanna said.

Spencer shook her head, "I like the other idea better. Doesn't Caleb have a brother? He could walk down with Samara, then that leaves Mona…"

"Caleb wanted to invite Wren. He wanted him to be a bestman but I told him no." Hanna added.

Spencer bit her lip, "It's not my wedding, and I'm not the one that has to walk down with him. It'll make things even."

"Are you sure?" Hanna asked, looking sympathetic. Spencer nodded and offered her a small smile. "Okay. I'll call Caleb."

As soon as Hanna left the room, Spencer rested her head on the back of the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Alison came in moments later followed by Noel and Toby.

"Hey." Alison greeted. "What are you doing?"

Spencer looked at her friend, "Waiting for Hanna, she's talking to Caleb. We're sorting her wedding out." Alison sat one side of Spencer, letting Hanna sit the other side when she returned. Noel sat in the arm chair closest to Alison and Toby sat in the arm chair closest to Spencer.

"Can we leave now?" Noel asked, not wanting to get involved in the wedding talk. Alison looked at her boyfriend and shook her head.

Hanna returned moments later, "Caleb said yes about his brother and thank you about…" She looked up, spotting the others. "Oh hey guys." She sat back next to Spencer. "The wedding party is sorted now. I need to shop for my dress, and the bridesmaid's dresses. The wedding is in just a few months."

"We can go looking tomorrow." Spencer suggested. "Have you decided on a colour theme?"

Hanna looked thoughtful for a moment, "We'll go red and white. Red is Caleb's favourite colour, I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

A few hours passed where the group chatted about Hanna's wedding. After Hanna left, Spencer announced she was going out for some fresh air. She left the apartment with Toby, Noel and Alison still there. Spencer went straight to her favourite coffee place and ordered coffee.

The person behind the counter smiled at her and handed her the coffee. Spencer thanked her and turned to walk out but her something caught her eye. Wren and Jenna were sat at a table talking, laughing and kissing occasionally. Spencer felt a lump in the back of her throat. This girl was supposed to be her _friend_. Jenna locked eyes with Spencer for a moment, a shocked look on her face. Jenna prepared to stand but Spencer took a deep breath, shook her head and walked out the place before she could.

Spencer arrived back to her apartment to find only Toby sat there. "Hey. Where's Alison?" She sniffed slightly, trying not to bring his attention to the fact she'd been crying.

"She and Noel are in her room. Apparently I was intruding in on their alone time." Toby replied, and Spencer laughed slightly.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'm always intruding in on their alone time, despite the fact I live here too." She said, sitting beside him on the couch.

Toby looked at her, about to reply when he noticed her eyes were slightly red and watery. He cocked his head to the side, "Hey, what's wrong? Why have you been crying."

"It's nothing." Spencer replied, looking down. "I ran into Jenna and Wren at the coffee shop. She noticed me but I didn't give her a chance to say anything. I ran out of there before she could." She smiled slightly. "I'm not even upset over the fact Wren finished me. It's because… well, Jenna is supposed to be my _friend._ It makes me wonder, you know, how could she do this to me? Does she not _know _how much it hurts?"

Toby held Spencer's hand in his, "Chances are she's too self-absorbed to think how _you _feel. She's always been like that, Spence. I know you don't wanna hear this but, maybe she wasn't a true friend at all."

"I thought I got past fake friends in high school." She replied. "I want to go back to a time when nothing was this difficult."

Toby offered her a sympathetic smile, "Everything has its difficulties."

~Next day~  
"Wake up!" Alison yelled. Spencer flinched but didn't open her eyes. "Don't make me pour water on you!"

That woke her up. Spencer opened her eyes, and felt someone's arm wrapped around her. She looked beside her to find Toby still asleep, he had his arm wrapped around her, she was laying with her head on his lap and his head was leaned on the back of the couch, his mouth slightly parted.

"Good. You're awake." Hanna said, and Spencer looked up. Alison and Hanna were stood above her. "Dress shopping today!"

Spencer groaned and closed her eyes. "Five more hours, _mom._"

"I wasn't lying about the water bucket, Spence." Alison replied, and Spencer sighed, getting up. She was careful not to wake Toby. She looked at the clock on the fire place and noticed it was 9am.

"9am?!" Spencer exclaimed. "I still had a few more hours sleep in me!"

Alison smirked, "With Toby? I'm sure."

"That was entirely your fault." Spencer replied, rolling her eyes. "If you hadn't left to get _intimate _with Noel…"

Alison narrowed her eyes, "Get ready!"

"Okay, okay!" Spencer replied, holding her hands up. She left the room and went to change.

An hour later and the girls were at a wedding shop in Philadelphia. They had left Toby asleep on the couch and Noel asleep in Alison's room. The girls were searching the racks for wedding dresses but they weren't having much luck. Alison pulled one off the racks and showed Hanna, "What about this one?"

"It's beautiful." Hanna gasped her eyes dazed. She grabbed the dress from Aria and left to try it on. She emerged minutes later with a big grin on her face.

The girls eyes went wide, "You look amazing!" Alison squeaked.

"I think that dress is _the_ dress, Han." Spencer smiled.

Hanna breathed a sigh of relief, "I do too! I'm so glad you agree!"

The girls spent a few more hours together, when Spencer got a call from Toby. She answered it.

"Hello?" She asked a smile on her face. He replied and the smile from her face dropped. "Oh my god. We'll be right there!" She hung up and looked at the girls, "That was Toby. Aria's in hospital."

The girls masked her horror-stricken face, and the trio headed to the hospital.


	8. AN (sorry not a new chapter!)

**Hi there! Just a quick authors note to say that I don't know when I'll be able to next update my stories, and I'm so so sorry. My internet is getting cut off by the end of the day, and I'm looking into getting another one but I don't know when that will be. I might be able to update on the 12****th**** August, but I'm not sure yet.**

I am really sorry, just bear with me and I'll update ASAP. I'll try not to keep you waiting ages and ages before I next update. But believe me, it's killing me too. I can't even watch tonight's or next week's Pretty Little Liars. And god knows, I won't be able to watch the rest of them either. But, if anyone wants to put them on YouTube for a day for me so that I can watch them, I'll be highly grateful. I might even write up the next chapter on my phone and send it through Twitter PM's or Kik. If you can do this for me, then leave me a review, PM or talk to me on Twitter!

Thank you for being so patient. Kisses and Hugs,

Cordelia xoxo


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! I've found a way to upload from my phone so I can update. Who's excited for the TCA's tonight? PLL is nominated for SEVEN awards! They deserve to win them all! Anyway, here's chapter 8:)

Chapter 8

Spencer, Alison and Hanna ran into Rosewood Hospital as fast as they could. Spencer ran over to the front desk. "Aria Montgomery." She said, out of breath.

"Room 264." She said, and the three girls took off towards the room.

Spencer searched every door, "Room 262, Room 263, aha, here!" She said, and opened the door slowly. She popped her head through the open door where Aria was asleep on the bed and Ezra was sat at her bedside. "Ezra!" She whisper-yelled.

Ezra looked up startled then stood up and walked over to her. He stepped outside the room and closed the door, "Toby and the rest are in the waiting room up there."

"How's Aria? What's wrong with her? What happened?" Spencer fired off questions.

Ezra sighed and shrugged, "I don't really know, the doctors are running tests. She wasn't feeling well then she fainted."

"Oh, poor Aria." Hanna frowned, "Let us know if anything happens."

Ezra nodded and Spencer gave him a sympathetic smile and rubbed his arm. He returned her smile and returned to Aria's room. The girls headed towards the waiting room.

"Hey." Noel greeted, kissing Alison. "Have you seen Aria?"

Alison nodded, "She's asleep."

Five hours later and it was starting to get late. Spencer was asleep with her head in Toby's lap, Noel was asleep with his feet in Alison's lap. Hanna and Caleb were cuddled up in the corner asleep. Toby and Alison were still awake.

"You should tell her, you know." Alison whispered.

Toby rose his eyebrow, "Tell who what?"

Alison rolled her eyes, "Tell Spencer that you like her."

"I don't..."

"Don't even try to deny it." Alison said, stopping him. "Noel already told me•

Toby sighed, "He has such a big mouth. Look Ali, it doesn't matter. It's clear she thinks of us as just friends, and that's all we ever will be. I'd rather have her as just my friend than nothing at all."

Alison gave him a sympathetic smile as Ezra walked into the waiting room. Toby and Alison looked at him expectantly. "Can you wake the others up? I want you all to hear this at the same time."

Alison and Toby looked concerned but woke the others up nonetheless. Ezra sat beside Noel and Alison while everyone stared at him. He took a deep breath, "I just want you guys to know that this doesn't change anything at all."

"Nothing would, Ezra. What's wrong? Is Aria going to be okay?" Hanna asked.

Ezra nodded, "Well, she's pregnant so she's going to be fine. We all are."

"Oh good." Spencer said and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. A look of realisation crossed over her face and she looked at Ezra with her eyes wide and jaw dropped. "Pregnant? Aria's pregnant?"

Ezra nodded as the whole group jumped up and ran at him, hugging him and laughing. Everyone said their congratulations and the girls snuck off to Aria's room.

Aria was sat up in bed, smiling. The girls walked into her room trying to act nonchalant, but failing. The girls jumped on the bed and wrapped her in a tight hug, saying their congratulations.

"I can't believe you're pregnant! I'm so happy for you!" Hanna squealed.

Aria grinned, "I'm so happy for me! This is amazing..." She trailed off, her eyes getting watery.

"It really is. How far along are you?" Alison asked.

"I'm in the first trimester. I'm so glad your wedding is soon." Aria said to Hanna.

Hanna smiled, "Speaking of, when do you get out of here? We need to do bridesmaids fittings!"

"I get out tomorrow, thankfully. They want to keep me one more night just to make sure everything's okay."

The girls nodded. "We'll let you get some rest." Spencer said as they stood up. "We'll see you tomorrow." She smiled, kissing Aria's forehead.

Days passed and Spencer was completely buried in wedding planning, she was sat in a booth at Alison and Jason's bar with lots of folders and catalogues surrounding her. Toby placed a glass of water in front of her and sat opposite her. "Hey. How's the wedding planning going?"

"It's good, I guess. It's just exhausting." Spencer sighed.

Toby gave her a small smile, "Take a break."

Spencer gave him an incredulous stare, "I can't take a break. The wedding is in a month and there's so much to plan! There's the bachelor party, the bachelorette party, the rehearsal dinner..."

"I'm sure you can take a little break, Spence." Toby laughed slightly. "I actually wanted to ask you..." Toby was cut off by Hanna running over.

"Spence! I have a crisis!" Hanna frowned, almost in tears. "My mom can't make it to the wedding..."

Spencer's eyes went wide, "What? Why?"

"She can't afford the plane tickets... She can't afford anything..." Hanna replied.

Spencer stood up and hugged Hanna, "We'll work something out, sweetie. I promise."

A/N; Really short chapter... There's only a few chapters left of this story... Then I might start a new one so please leave reviews or PM me with your ideas :)


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I'm so proud of the cast for winning all the awards! Also, Keegan replied to me on Twitter the other day! Twitter! It's been deleted, but I have proof. Hehe. Anyway, what story do you think I should do next? Leave me ideas! :)

Chapter 9

A week before the wedding and tonight was the co-joined bachelor/bachelorette party. Caleb and Hanna wanted to have it joined for some unknown reason, but everyone was cool with it.

They were having it at one of their usual bar's and Spencer had organised the whole thing. They had just finished getting ready, and Spencer and Alison went into the back and picked up a tiara and a sash that said 'bride to be' on it.

"I'm kinda depressed that I can't drink tonight." Aria frowned. "But, it's worth it."

Spencer smiled as she put the sash over Hanna, "Yes it will. Okay, you're ready."

"Good." Hanna grinned. "Is it time to go yet?"

Spencer checked her watch, "It is." She smiled and the girls left. They met the guys at the club where Toby had already bought the first round. "You just couldn't wait, could you?" Spencer laughed sitting beside Toby.

"You were taking too long. We were gonna be dehydrated." Toby replied.

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully, "If you say so."

A few hours later and everyone was rather wasted. Hanna was having one of the best nights of her life and she was extremely grateful to Spencer who had made it that way. Hanna walked over to Spencer, "Thank you so much for making this possible, Spence. Seriously, without you, none of this would be possible."

"Oh, you're welcome, Han. It's actually been fun planning it, even if it's stressful at times. I'm definitely going to miss planning it when it's over." Spencer replied.

Hanna smiled, "Then you can plan Jason's wedding."

"Yeah, I guess so. If he wants me to." Spencer replied.

"Once he sees how amazing my wedding is because of you, he will want you to." Hanna said, and Spencer grinned. "Anyway, Caleb and I are gonna head off, end the night with a bang if you know what I mean." Hanna said, winking at Spencer.

"TMI, Han." Spencer laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow for the final dress fitting."

Hanna nodded and hugged Spencer before finding Caleb and leaving. Spencer's cell went off so she pulled it out of her pocket and answered, "Hello?"

"Spencer, it's Ashley. Hanna's mother."

Spencer smiled to herself, "Hey, Miss Marin. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Spencer but I'm sure you know why I'm calling. I can't take any money from you." She replied.

"I understand what you mean, but think of Hanna. It's her wedding, it's her big day and it's probably the only one she will ever have. If the person she loves most in the world, the person who brought her up for eighteen years, isn't there then it will crush her." Spencer exclaimed.

Ashley sighed, "I will pay you back."

"Don't worry about it, I won't miss it." Spencer replied. "All that matters is that Hanna and Caleb are happy."

Spencer could hear the smile in Ashley's voice, "You're a good friend, Spencer."

"Thank you, Miss Marin. I'll see you when I pick you up from the airport." Spencer said, and Ashley agreed before hanging up the phone.

Spencer was picking Ashley up two days before the wedding, the day of the rehearsal dinner. Hanna didn't know about it, and Spencer planned to surprise her. Spencer found Alison on the dance floor with Aria and Ezra. "Hey Alison, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure." Alison said, following Spencer to the bar. "What did you want to talk about?"

Spencer bit her lip, "You know how Hanna was really upset that her mom won't be at her wedding?" Alison nodded, so she carried on. "I gave her a cheque so that she could get a flight out here."

"You did?" Alison smiled. "Hanna's going to be so happy!"

Spencer nodded, "That's why I did it. She has always been close with her mom, and with them living in different countries its hard for them, you know?"

"Yeah. I understand." Alison smiled. "Are you coming to dance?"

Spencer eyed Toby, who was sat alone in a booth with his arms folded and his head rested on top. "Nah, I think I'll sit this one out."

"Okay." Alison replied and went off to dance with Aria and Ezra.

Spencer's phone made a noise signalling she had a text. She pulled it out and read it.

'Just to let you know, your father and I will be attending Hanna's wedding. Mom.'

Spencer sighed and rolled her eyes, feeling awful for ever inviting them. Who's to know if they wouldn't bring Melissa? Spencer stood up from her seat and walked over to Toby. "Hey handsome, is this seat taken?" She spoke in a higher voice - or tried to.

Toby looked up, about to say no until he realised it was Spencer, "Hey."

"Hey." She smiled, sitting opposite him. "Everything okay?"

Toby nodded, "Uh-huh. I've had too much to drink."

"I can relate." Spencer laughed, checking her watch. "It's only eleven. There's no point in stopping now." She motioned over a waiter and ordered some drinks. The waiter was back with them quick enough. "Let's drink to Hanna and Caleb."

"Hanna and Caleb." Toby repeated, clinking his glass with hers, them both taking a long gulp.

It was two in the morning before Spencer and Toby decided to leave. They were both in the back of a taxi heading to Spencer's apartment since Toby was crashing on the couch.

"Can you remember the last time we were this drunk?" Spencer giggled.

Toby nodded, "Yeah, we were a little crazy."

"A little? Try a lot." Spencer replied. "I don't know what we were thinking."

Toby laughed, "Me either. We've been best friends for so long, and we were drunk..."

"Yeah as if anything would ever happen between us anyway..." Spencer laughed slightly, looking at him.

Toby nodded, "Uh-huh. We weren't thinking..." He looked at her. The two leant in and joined their lips in a moment of passion.

The next morning, Spencer awoke to her phone ringing. She groaned and answered it, "Hello?" She croaked.

"Spencer! Where the hell are you?!" Hanna yelled. "And where is Alison?! Aria, Mona, Emily and Samara are already here!"

Spencer's eyes shot open, "Oh, shit. Hanna I'm sorry, I overslept! I'll go see if Alison's in her room."

"You better hurry, Spence!" Hanna exclaimed, hanging up.

Spencer jumped out of bed and ran in the bathroom to get ready. She emerged twenty minutes later and walked out of her bedroom, to find Toby still asleep on the couch. She went straight into Alison's room. Alison was curled up asleep next to Noel. "Alison!" She whisper-yelled, shaking her best friend. "Wake up, Alison!"

Alison shook her head.

"We have a dress fitting that we were supposed to be at an hour ago! Wake up!" Spencer exclaimed, trying to be quiet.

Alison's eyes popped up, "Shit!" She said as she detangled herself from Noel. "I'll be ten minutes!"

Alison turned out being half an hour later, and they were finally out of the door, careful not to wake Toby and Noel. They arrived at the bridal store and were instantly greeted by the girls.

"Finally!" Hanna exclaimed. "Where have you been?!"

"Sorry, sorry. We were out late last night, and we overslept." Spencer replied.

"No, Spencer was out late. I was just up late. What time did you get back?" Alison asked Spencer.

Spencer looked down and shrugged, "I think we got a taxi back about three."

"Wait, we?" Aria asked.

Spencer nodded, "Uh-huh. Toby and I."

"I see." Aria smirked. "...And you just got a taxi back and went to sleep?"

Spencer avoided the girls' eyes and pressed her lips together, "Yep." She said, popping the p.

"Really?" Hanna asked.

Spencer sighed and shook her head, "Noo." She dragged out the 'o', slightly.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

Spencer bit her lip, "We kissed."

"Again?!" Alison exclaimed. "Geez, Spence. What is going on with you two?"

Hanna, Aria and Emily stared at Spencer with wide eyes, "Again?! When did it happen before?" Hanna asked.

Spencer shot Alison a death glare.

"Sorry." Alison said.

"We kissed at your engagement party. Look, it was no big deal. Just like it's no big deal we kissed in the taxi." Spencer explained.

Aria rose her eyebrow, "It's kind of a big deal, Spence."

"No, it's not. We've been best friends for so long, it's only natural something like this happened." Spencer answered. "It's over, and it's not going to happen again."

Alison cocked her head to the side, "You sure you want that, sweetie?"

Spencer sighed and hesitantly nodded her head, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure."

A/N: Not many chapters left! I hope you're enjoying this story.


End file.
